


Violet

by W01FS0NG



Category: Sander Sides, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: Everyone's shocked/confused, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Trans Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: What if, Virgil became a girl?





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except Violet.

“What is up everybody?” Thomas said, starting his video like always. “This thanksgiving was fun, for me, anyways.” He pointed in Patton’s direction. “Patton, what did you think of it?”

Patton (Thomas’s morality) appeared by the blinds on the window. “Eating with your friends was fun.” 

Logan (Logic) and Roman (Fanciful/princy) appeared at the same time. “I agree.” They both said at the exact same time upon appearing. They then looked at each other weirdly. 

“Did we just agree on something?” Roman asked.

”I believe we did.” Logan agreed. 

“Wait guys, I want to see what Virgil thought about it.” Patton said.

They all looked at where Virgil’s spot in the room usually was, and he was not there.

”What is happening?” Patton asked very puzzled as he tried and tried to summon his dark son. 

After a few puzzling seconds he appeared, but with his hood all scrunched on his face. The rest of the Sander Side’s (including Thomas), was even more puzzled than before.

“Virgil, did something happen on Thanksgiving?” Thomas asked.

Virgil is Thomas’s Anxiety.

”You mean other than the fact that the pilgrims immediately wanted the Natives gone after? Nothing much.” 

Everyone was very surprised at Virgil’s voice. It wasn’t Thomas’s or any of his friend’s voice, no. It was a voice none of them had heard before. His voice became that of a girl’s. 

Virgil sighed. “I know you guys are looking at me weirdly, so stop it!” He or maybe she? Demanded.

there was awkward silence for a full minute. Patton was the first to speak. He asked a question in a very comforting dad-like way. “Virg, What is going on?”

Virgil took in a deep breath, as if taking a leap of faith. He took off his hood, and to everyone’s surprise, Virgil had become a girl. He or she, had long brown hair and part of it was covering half of his face. “I knew you were going to ask anyway, so I just took it off.

Roman studied the new version of Virgil, blushing a bit, but then clearly dismissing the thought, and said. “You look shorter.”

Virgil seemed to be a bit offended by that statement and walked right over to Roman’s corner and said. “I am a full head smaller  than you! I’m not short!”

”Okay, Okay, I’m sorry.” Roman apologized.

”No you’re not.” 

“Yes I am.”

Not you’re not!”

”Yes I am, Yes I am!” That was said in a sort of song songy way.

“Was that Annie get your gun?” Logan asked in kind of deep thought. Then he answered his own question. “Yes, yes it was.”

Thomas, confused asked. “Virgil, what happened? You okay?” 

Virgil, being anxious as usual, said in kind of a quiet high ramble. “Alright-I-knew-this-would-happen. I-shouldn’t-have-done-that. I’m-putting-my-hood-back-on-and-sinking-down. We are talking about this another time please.”

Before Virgil was fully out, Thomas said, “W-wait! Vir-“

”It’s Violet right now, it’s Violet.” Virgil or, sorry, Violet corrected.

“Oh. Well, Voilet, are you sure you don’t want to talk about this?” 

“Yes.” 

Patton gasped. “Oh, now I get it, because of the hair.”

Roman butting in said, “Well, you look cute, either version of you.” Slowly realizing what he had said, he blushed even more.

Violet also blushing and not knowing what to do, just put her hood back up.

thomas turning to the camera, said, “Well, this is clearly another topic for another day, so goodbye Guy, gals and non-binary pals.”

 

*In the title card*

 

”Well, since Violet came out, I’m going to too. My new name is Lara.” Logan, now Lara said.

”Laura?” Roman asked clearly pronouncing it wrong. 

“No Lara.”

”Laura.”

”Oh never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thanksgiving was the only topic I could think of, since it was two days ago.


End file.
